Shadow Of Secrets
by Saso-Saku-4ever
Summary: Re-editing right now. Hope That it improves it! Umm Sasosaku/DeiDaku. Sakura Betreays her village and there's killing and lemons and tourture and secret babies. You'll just have to read and find out!
1. Why?

This is my new story –Shadow of Secrets. A sasosaku-deisakuflick. Please read and review! This Chapter to a brand new story was super ultra fun to write! I would love if you would recognize my hard work with a nice review!!

**And yes in this story sakura is part of the akatsuki.(She turned on the leaf village)**

* * *

Sakura watched The murderer flee as his blood splattered all over her. The shallow dud of his limp body hitting the ground was all she could hear. Sakura knelt down over her dying lover. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you..." His last words were spoke in soft whispers and gasping breaths. Sakura screamed out and terror, the love of her life just died at her feet trying to protect her. Sakura was sobbing in to his chest until day broke. She didn't know where to go with out him. She was lost and alone, Her world was gone. She knew the gash across Deidara's stomach was to deep for her to heal, and it's laced with un-known poison that was like acid to his skin.

* * *

It took Sakura 3 days to get back to the Akatsuki Hide out. _Finally, _she thought as She staggered through the door then fell from exhaustion. Sakura let the cool air conditioning, and the black fuzziness that has been threatening her for days now, surround her.

**XXXX**

Walking out of the kitchen, Sasori Was the first to notice Sakura. She lay right in front of the door in her tattered clothing and Blood tinted hair. Cautiously he moved closer, kneeling down out her side.

"Now What are we gonna do with you...?" he asked in a whisper. Not Really Expecting a Response.

He turned to look at the east side of the house, Deciding that it would be best to place her in her room. Dirt fell from Sakura's body as he carelessly picked her up. Sasori looked back down at the floorr with disgust. Dirt and leaves littered the floor where Sakura had just been. He shook his head, _Poor Darling, what Have I put you through? _Thinking to himself he smirked. Instead of Heading to the rooms, Sasori turned the opposite direction and brought her into the bathroom. he handled Sakura more carefully this time, and set her down gently in the tub. Sasori peeled away the threadbare shoes that were packed with dirt and grime.

_Her face is so peaceful... _He ran his hand along her cheek. But Still, No response. Sasori Untied her Head band and let her hair fall and surround her face. Setting the Headband aside, He turned to the faucet and let the water rise in the tub. In a slow motion, Sasori cupped the water and then let it fall over Sakura's head. he couldn't get much of the grime off her body because he kept her clothing enact. Sakura's head lulled side to side, eyes sometimes fluttering, but not totally opening.

_Ah, Sakura, _He once again brought his hands to her face and sighed, _If only we could stay like this..._

**_XXX_**

_I can't move! I can't open my eyes! Whats going on! Oh Deidara help me... come back. _Sakura couldnt realx in the warm, soothing water that rushed over her body in soft continuous movements. Her Thoughts always drifted back to the mission. _What went wrong? How could this happen! S_he wanted to scream, Do something. But she was stuck in this black vaugeness that confined her. the water stopped falling over her and she heard foot steps. _Who is that?_

"Sakura...?" She heard her name being called, and tried to respond, but the only thing she could do was barely open her eyes. Slowly, A figure came in to form. She looked up and saw Deidara's teammate Sasori. Tears immideatly came to her eyes. Just thinking of Deidara Made her want to tear her heart out. Confused, Sakura Looked around And noticed Sasori was bathing her. She looked down at her body and thankfully she was still in what was left of her clothes. Relif washed over her but too soon was replaced with anger.

"Why are you bathing me?! You should be out getting Deidara!" said Sakura very frustrated and Sasori stepped back at her sudden out burst. Soon he regained his compouser and came closer to the tub.

"We already found him...Dead." It seemed as if he was about to smile, but held himself back. Sasori's eyes turned in to slits and he Leaned Closer. "Dead" the word rolled off his tounge like velvet dipped in venom. Sakura put her head in her hands and let her body rock with sobs, not trying to restrain herself. Her mind filled with all of the memories with Deidara up until he the night he died, and it was all her fault. Sakura hurridly Stood up and wipped her eyes. As soon as she started for the door, Sasori Caught Her hand.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Sakura turned to him and tears started streaming out of her eyes once more. She ran out of the Bath room and in too Deidara and her's room. As she opened the door, she could see their pictures all over the walls and desk. She ran to his bed and layed where he had layed before they had left to their mission. Inhaling as much of his scent as she could from the bed sheets. She remembered the day they left clearly.

_"Sakura, Wake up.." Deidara lightly grazed her Cheek with his lips. Sakura slowly opened her drowsy eyes and turned to face Him. Her life._

_"Finally Awake" Deidara smiled at Sakura's half asleep face. _

_"You know We have a mission to get ready for, right?" Sakura Groaned at the prospect of going on a mission. _

_"Five More Minutes!" She pleaded. But deidara leaped out of the bed, taking the covers with him. Sakura laughed and sat up. "fine, fine. I'm awake!" Deidara threw the blankets on the floor and crawled back on to the bed. Sakura Scooted closer and he held her in his arms. She looked up him and he kissed her forehead._

_"Sakura, I love you." She snuggled closer. She didnt have to say it back. He already knew._

_Reluctantly he pulled away and they got ready to leave. Reporting to Pein before they walked out the door. Sakura was walking in front of him, turning on her head set, when Deidara stopped and turned her around to face him. He kissed Sakura passionately. _

She then remembered what he said after that which made her sob harder.

_"When We get back, Lets start a family" Her eyes brightened at the thought. Sakura kissed him back._

"_Of course, Deidara!" After that he Turned on his head set and Listened to Pein's voice to tell him where to go. She followed the man she loved to his death. When they arrived the battle began. She could recognize all of her old comrades, __Naruto, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. She hated facing them after all this time. After she left the village, betraying them when they needed her the most. Deidara had flown past her already and was in battle with Lee. She looked to her left and saw Naruto. His face was flooded with mixed emotions. Anger, sorrow, Astonishment. She couldn't face him, But she had to. Slowly they walked toward each other, Naruto Shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Sakura, I dont wanna do this..." He called out. Sakura kept her eyes forward, trying not to show emotion. But failing. Oh how she loved Naruto. Her Best Friend. They were now only a Few Feet away. "Sakura...you can come back.." He said eyeing her cloak. Sakura Took a few more steps and they were now an arms length away._

_"SAKURA, NOW" screamed Deidara. She had a clear shot of Naruto. looking back she saw Deidara's Hopeful face. She couldn't disappoint._

_"Im Sorry Naruto..." As quickly as she could, Sakura stepped forward and force all her chakara in to a blow to Naruto's abdomin. He flew against the cliff behind him and the rocks tumbled over him. Tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when she heard Deidara yell out, __"You did it!" He leaned in to kiss her But he stopped when we heard some one yell. _

_A black Cloak ran towards her, coming down from the cliffs. Deidara Quickly threw sakura behind him on the ground. _

The last thing Sakura saw was her partner for life be almost cut in half by this black figure.

Sakura Sat crying waiting for Deidara to comfort her, but he never came. She looked around at the little trinkets they had collected. All of them had a story of her life with him. She felt alone and wanted to be held. To feel his familar hands, But instead she felt Sasori's. She turned to face him, wishing she could cry in to his chest, But fel tit was innapropretie. To be Sitting there on Deidara's bed in another man's arms would make her feel like she betrayed him.... But she did anyways. Sakura looked up in to Sasori's eyes, he looked back, his eyes full of care for her and leaned in close to her face, She wanted to kiss him back. About to touch her lips with his, he moved his head up and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Sakura" He got off the bed and walked to the door. He hesitantly reached for the door knob, and paused to look back at Sakura. She opened her mouth to to say something,

"Sa-Sasori, Can you stay with me, tonight." Sasori blushed. He walked over to Sakura and pulled her in close for hug.

"Of course,Sakura" She wrapped her arms around him and whispered her Thanks.

Sasori Sat next to the bed, watching over her. He could see Her shaking with her sobs. He didn't know how to calm Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura You might want to put on some clothes, You are still in you're towel, and I want to take you for a walked to get your mind off...well everything. Sakura contemplated this then smiled. She Staggered off of the bed. Once Sakura was ready to go, Sasori lead her to the front door.

"Were are we walking to?" Sakura stayed her distance, still feeling kind of leary on walking with another man. "Well since it is almost midnight we cant go far, So how About to the park?" Sasori walked Sakura through the door. All the way to the park they walked in silence. When they got there they sat on the bench. Sakura tried to find something to say.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Sakura Asked, Sasori shook his head "I already knowwhat happened."

Sakura leaned in to Sasori and he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Sitting there on the bench, With Sasori, Made her grow feelings for him in her weakest hour. Sakura leaned over to Sasori, but he turned away.

"Sa-sakura." Sasori looked down at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry.. I just..." Sakura said looking down. Sasori lifted her head so she would be looking at him. He stood up and motioned Sakura to follow. She felt woozt and almost toppled over. Sasori caught her And picked her up. She didn't know where he was taking her, and she didn't care. She just liked the feeling of being against him. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Sakua felt herself being sat down. Every where she looked beautiful flowers were growing tall.

"I always had feelings for you, Sakura." he looked down at the pink hair girl. Sakura patted a place next to her, indicating that he should sit there. "I've been very unapproachable though. Trying to be mean to you because you were with _Deidara.." _At Deidara's name, Sakura flinched, "But I Never meant it. I Just wanted _Him _out of the way..." Sakura looked at him curiously. She stretched her neck to kiss Sasori cheek. He smiled Back And Plucked a flower for her. Sakura turned her head so he could tuck it behind her ear. He laid back on the Ground and Sakura did the same. For the next few hours the pointed out stars and constellations. Talking and laughing. Sakura's face soon turned melancholy and she looked over at Sasori. He knew what she was thinking.

Deidara.

He grimaced, " I think we should head back." Sasori Stood and held out his hand to help Sakura up. In one swift motion he pulled her up in to his arms and held her there. Sakura sighed.

"Thank you, Sasori..." He nodded and they headed back. Hand in Hand.

**XXX**

The Next morning Sakura awoke in Dazed and confused. She Staggered out to the hallway trying to remember what had happened last night. Suddenly all the memories flooded back in to Sakura's mind. She remembered her and Sasori in the park. She felt as if she unfaithful to Deidara. Getting over him so fast...She couldn't. But she had let her self be held in another man's arms..Sakura slowly collapsed to the hallway floor and broke down.

"DEIDARA!" She screamed his name wishing that he could hear and forgive her. Sasori must have heard her and ran from his room to Sakura. He kneeled beside her. Sakura fell in to Sasori's chest weeping endlessly. Sakura looked up in to Sasori's eyes pleadingly while his hands searched for hers. He tried to pull the vulnerable girl up to her feet, But she wouldn't budge. Her shoulders tensed and then her mood became very serious.

"Why..." Sasori sat back down and tried to place his arms around Sakura but she quickly pulled away, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Sa-Sakura what is the matter?" Sasori looked at her confused. She looked up, eyes wide and frightned.

"Why Did He have To leave Me here wi-with out him? Why Did he have to...Die?" Sasori was silent. He couldn't answer. Even though he knew everything.

"Dammit Sasori, ANSWER ME!" She searched in Sasori's eyes, but found nothing. His Face had become hard rock, and his eyes looked blank. He dropped his arms and looked down. Sakura Pushed herself up from the floor braced Herself against the wall.

"Sakura, do you know what really killed Deidara?" Sakura looked down. Eye's feeling with realization. Piceing together some of the things Sasori had said to her..

_ "I Just wanted Him out of the way..."_

_"I already know what happened..."_

_"We already found him...Dead." It seemed as if he was about to smile..."Dead."_

Realization was like smack in the face.

"Sasori you didn't!" he smiled slyly.

* * *

**Wahhh... What will happen Next!? Hell! I don't even know yet! It depends on what people send me in reviews. Submit ideas! Thank you all so much! SasoSaku Pwns!**


	2. Four Letter Lie

**Going through...Re-editing ALL of my story.**

**I Want my Teacher Mr. Lizzile to read it. So I HAD to make it better. Or atleast try:D**

**So yeah. Leave reviewws!!!**

_X-SasoSaku4ever._

* * *

The Room seemed as if it was closing in on her. All colors blending together in to nothing. Dissapearing. Oh How Sakura wanted to Dissapear right then, at that minute. She could Feel all previous Feelings For Sasori diminish, and them being replaced with Pure Hatered.

Sakura sat there feeling the pit of her stomach boiling up, And malice overflowing. Sasori reached out to brush a tear away the had welled up and left her eye but she slapped his hand away. The sound of their skin meeting rang through the air, Then it was silent. Sakura stood there, with her hand still outstreatched. She could feel the pain from her hand travel up her arm and winced. "Dont you Dare touch me." Sakura spat the words out like venom. Sasori's Face turned emotionless, and this further aggravated her. He did this to her. She wanted to pummel his face in, Maybe then he could suffer like she is right now.

"You killed Deidara, HOW COULD YOU!!?" Silence..

Sakura grabbed on to Sasori's shirt and jerked him forward with all her strength. She pulled her arm back and was about to take a shot at his face when he smirked. "What the hell do you think is so funny?" Sasori turned his emerald orbs up to met hers. And she reluctantly she looked back. He composed his face to look like an inoocent child and she loosened her grip a little bit.

"You need to forget _Deidara _because now you have me and that is all you need right?" His voice was filled with jealousy. Sakura tigtned her grip and pulled back her arm farther then pushed it forward as hard as she could. Just inches from his face somebody from behind caught her arm. Sakura looked back to see Hidan with her elbow in his hand. He jerked her upward so she was on her toes. In frustration She tried to kick and swing at Sasori, but Hidan had to good of a grip on her. The red haired monster's smirk returned and grew in to a grin. A slight laugh escaped him as he stood up from the ground. He stared at her a moment then walked closer, Caressing her hair. Looking down at her, she saw panic in his face. Like he was scared of what sakura would think of him now. "Sakura How could you..." He glanced up at Hidan and regained his cocky manner, _"EVER forgive me?" _Sasori's voice flowed out like velvet. For a second, he seemed sincere, Like he was going to genuinely apologized to her. But quickly enough he caught himSelf. Sasori cocked his head to the side and walked closer, caressing her hair. Leaning towards her ear he whispered His short apology. Either he said it low enough so Hidan Didnt hear, Or Hidan was pretending not to care.

"Good bye, Cherry Blossom." He looked at his feet, then back towards Sakura. His Face looked tortured. Before she could speck, Hidan Quickly turned her in the opposite Direction and started walking.

_What just happened? Does he care about me, And putting up a front? _

"Where are you taking me?" Hidan smiled.

"To Pein-sama, He is going to ask you somethings." When they finally arrived at the meeting place Pein and Konan were standing next to each other. Konan was making wide hand gestures and talking quickly. Obviously upset over something. Pein cut her of and Started talking. Her eyebrows rose and fell with his words. Sakura couldn't hear what they were discussing though because it was Hushed. Pein looked up quickly when they realized Hidan and Sakura were in the room. Konan looked at her with satisfactcation.

"Hello Sakura, Um.. I guess you are pretty traumatized right now.." His voice had slight humor in it. Sakura looked up from her feet and spat in his direction.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT DISGUSTING BEAST KILLED DEIDARA!!?" Pein closed his eyes trying to stay calm, Emotions flickered across his face. this didn't discourage her though. she stepped forward, Hidan restraining her somewhat. "We have to do Something! We cant let him off Scots-free!" Her voice got louder and louder as she talked on. Konana Finally turned to her.

"Silence girl!" Konan'd voice was filled with rage And Sakura quieted down. Pein gave her a reprimanding look.

"Sakura, You don't need to remember this or what happened. You need to go back to Konaha and forget this. It Would Be the Best for all of us.." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, threatning to over flow.

"Ho-how can I-I ever forget this?" She asked, choking on her words. Pein smiled, And then leaned over to Konan to whisper some more. After they were done konan flicked her hand toward Hidan and then I feel into the fuzzy blackness from before.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I watched them take Sakura's memory from her. Soon she wouldn't remember anything about the Akatsuki and what I have done to ruin her life. I would be forgotten, maybe for the better. i just wish i could explain to her my intentions, and how i acted this morning.. I guess She'll just never know how much I loved her... I wish i had more time with her..

I felt a tap on my back. I turned to see Hidan, his arrogance radiating around him. When he saw my tortured expression.. he laughed

Hidan wiped his eyes, bu this smile still remained. "Pein-sama told me to come and get you to take Sakura back to Konoha." I nodded and followed him to where they had Sakura.

She lay there soundlessly. Her body was motionless. Hidan told me what to do and to remember that she could still hear. I picked up Sakura from the hospital bed and walked back out side. In to the night. On my way back, i passed the Park where we had just lain together the night before. In the Flower patch... She was in my arms, and i wish she was mine. I sighed and kept walking. Once arriving at the Akatsuki hide-out, I put on my headset and left for konaha. Gliding through the tallest tree branches soundlessly. Cloaked in the night. I looked down at Sakura. My Cherry Blossom. I wish this never happened..

Sakura only had a couple of hours of sleep before she woke up, eyes fluttering. I looked down at the helpless woman in my arms and my heart felt like it fell to my stomach.

"I have destroyed your life. And my love wasn't enough for you. I was a jerk this miorning and know you can never for give me, Sakura. So please if you do remember Any of this...Don't come back. I will always love you, My little cherry blossom." I kissed her lips lightly and then continued on my mission.

**Regular P.O.V**

Once hearrived in Konaha, Sasori Searched for Ino's House. Once found, Heran up to the door and knocked slightly. Ino opened the door abruptly and looked up at Sasori. her Blond hair was strewn about her face wildly and she had a robe and house slippers on. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura in my arm's. She started to reach out for her, but stopped mid-movement.

"What do you do to her!" She said in a demanding whisper, gesturing me in to her home. She eyed Sakura in a Peculiar Way, but he didn't question.

"Well, It's a long story..and I dont think you want to know.." Sasori half smiled. Ino shot him an evil glance and told him to put Sakura on the couch. He walked over to the worn cushions, setting Sakura on it, and kneeling next to her.

"So why did you bring her here. I dont care for her...anymore. Why didn't you take her to the Hokage?" Sasori looked back at her like she was crazy, And then Understood.

"Because, I am kinda a wanted criminal. And you are her best friend." Ino's Face Softened but Sasori's smile faded. "So here is what you need to do. When Sakura wakes up you need to tell her a story. That involves her in a battle ,with other people of course, And she almost dying. She has been in a coma for awhile and she is" he paused to look down and Brush sakura's check with his fingertips. "just waking up." Sasori turned to Leave. Not wanting to say good bye. Ino turned and caught his sleeve, pulling him back.

"You loved her, Didn't you?" Ino smiled. Sasori looked down.

"Yes. But why does it matter now? It was a one sided thing anyways. She thinks I am a horrible monster and won't even remember me." Ino looked at him thoughtfully and then let him go. Sasori headed for the door.

"Sa-sor-i" Sakura breathed. He turned around and walked hesitantly back to the couch. He stood, looking down at her. He wanted to reach out, but knew he couldn't. He quickly turned away. Ino Stepped closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Im sorry." is all she could say.

Sasori looked towards the door, than back at sakura."It's fine. She wont remember anyways. This is all just a-" He paused slightly. Ino looked up. " Dream...And that's all it will be." That was the last time he thought he would see Sakura.

**XXX**

Sakura awoke in a hospital bed. Her Throbbing at the base of her neck. _Ugh.. What happened?_

She reached bak and started to massage her pain spots. Wincing Slightly. She squinted in to the window, trying to remember what happened. Why is she here? All she can remember is slipping in to darkness, and... Her dream. _Oh, yes! those wonderfull dreams she had. In the Park, The tall flowers. And...Wait.. Who was with me? _Sakura looked Around to see if anyone was with her. But found no one. She was looking for some one... But who? A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was coming from the doorway.

"SAKURA!! your awake!" She saw Ino's ponytail waving behind her as she ran toward Sakura's bed. The blond nin practically leaped on to Sakura, hugging her close. Clinging on to her.

"Hey...Ino! umm..Why am I here? I cant remember anything..." Ino's happy expression dropped as Sakura shrugged her off. Ino looked down. Sakura had to shake her shoulders to regain her attention.

"Every thing is all right now. Tsunade helped you and everyone else get better." Ino replied hesitantly. She smiled once more.

"Ino What Happened?" Ino face turned sour. "Why do you have to ruin a Happy moment?" Sakura looked away, so Ino answered.

"The Akatsuki a infiltrated the village, And A team was sen tout to combat. You were in it. You were fighting, and notice rocks going to tumble down on Naruto..." She Trailed off, and Sakura urged her on. "..So you pushed Naruto out of the way, and got hit yourself." Ino Concluded quickly, Taking a deep breath.

There was a pause. _So.. I was in a battle? With The akatsuki? That doesn't Sound right For some reason.._

Ino Jumped up, Startleing Sakura. "I...Better go tell everyone your awake!" She was alone again.

"So it was all a dream.." Sakura said to her self. _It felt so real. I guess I Never ran Away from the hidden leaf.. that would be crazy any ways. _Sakura laughed to herself and her thoughts were interrupted whispering outside the door. She looked over to see Naruto and Ino standing standing in the doorway. Ino was whispering something to him. For second, he looked shocked at what the blond nin was saying, and then when they saw Sakura looking and he quickly musterd up a weak smile. Naruto shoved his hands deep in to his pockets and looked uncomfortable with all of his bandages and the brace. But when Sakura smiled and waved at him, it Brighned up his face.

"Hey Sakura. How Are you..." He leaned backed on heels and then walked over to her and sat on her bed side. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and said,

"Naruto I am so glad to see you. I thought you were going to be hurt, Oh im glad I Pushed You Out of the way in time!" Sakura squeezed hid hand.

"Well i am kinda still hurt Sakura...What are you talking about? Don't you rememb-" Naruto was cut off by Ino's sharp elbow in his side. He looked at ther apologetically and then shook his head.

"I mean Sakura! You can leave now. Doctor Said you are free to go." Naruto pulled away from Sakura and Fled The room.. Sakura Stared after him, her face dripping with disappointment. She turned around to Ino and asked "Whats Wrong with him?" Ino avoided the subject and started twirling a lock of hair like she usallly does when she is nervous.

"Um..Lets get you ready to go home!" She said instead of answering.

Sakura stood up from the bad And almost fell over. Ino Grabbed her arm and caught her. Dejavu came falling over Sakura..

_This had happened before.. In the Flowers..With..Sas..? Why cant I remember! _"Sakura!" Ino Shouted "Go get your stuff ready. Ill be waiting." I shook the thoughts out of my head and waddled to the bathroom.

_This is getting ridiculous._

**Regular P.O.V**

"Aw. Feels like old times" Said a tired Sakura plopping down on her old bed. Smiling to herself.

"Umm...Yeah." Ino replied somewhat shyly leaning against the doorway. "Those were the good ole days. Me storing little runaway Sakura in my home." Sakura Smiled.

"Then I moved in.." Sakura Drifted off in to a akward pause. Ino broke the silence.

"And then Left me here..." She sound hurt. Sakura looked up quickly and Ino looked down.

"Ino.." Sakura tried to put the words together in her head before she spoke. "..What exactly happened...I- I know there wasn't a battle." Ino's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"B-but how-" She stuttered but got cut off.

"I remember getting dropped off here a couple nights ago by a man...I cant recall his name or anything though!" Sakura looked towards the ceiling and then fell backwards, flopping on to the bed. "He said he loved me." She raised her hand as if she could touch him, but let that fall too. Ino walked over and layed next to her.

"Sakura...You left the village...Ooh I cant belive I am saying this.." Ino looked over to Sakura to see her reaction. She expected shock, but Her face was blank. So she continued,

"You Betrayed the village by going off with the akatsuki a year ago.." Sakura sat up unexpectedly and looked around her. _So thats what i have been dreaming about_.... She put her head in her palms,

"No, Why, Why Did I do that?" Sakura Uttered out. Ino wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. Trying to comfort her, and not letting go.

"I am so sorry Sakura! I guess you left For Sasuke, Thinking That if you went with the Akatsuki, you would find him. But ended up just staying because.. well you fell in love! But They didn't want to hurt you, so they took your memory, and gave you back to the leaf village." Sakura shrugged Ino off and headed to get her bags. The blonde stood up confused, the heat rushed to her face.

"Sakura, were are you going?" Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and waited, pulling her back.

"Answer me Sakura! Where are you going?" She demanded.

Sakura looked forward and jerked her hand away. Not making eye contact.

"I need to find him...Sasori." Sakura answered. Ino stomped her foot and pushed Sakura into a wall, Pinning her there. "Ino! What Are you doing!?" Ino was looking down at her feet and breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, remembering the past. The blond Moved her hands from Sakura's Shoulders and just placed them on the wall behind her. Sakura, Confused, Just stayed still. Finally Ino opened her eyes.

"Sakura! Cant you tell! I Love you! And I always Have! When you left..I.I could barely take it! I wanted to go look for you because you were all I had!" Tears were streaming down her face now. "Please don't leave me again!" Sakura looked stunned and couldn't speak.

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pulled her close. Sakura looked at Ino astonished by the news she just received. The blonde placed her lips to Sakura's. For a moment, the girl who used to run away from her family and come to this house, the girl who led Ino on and then abonded her, Didnt know what to do. She quicklypulled Back startled by Ino's sudden gestures.

"Ino! WHAT THE HECK!!" Ino's eyes widened and she stepped back. She covered her mouth and dropped on to the bed. Sakura stepped forward and sat on the floor at her feet.

"I am so sorry Sakura! I just don't want you to leave!" Ino looked at Sakura apologetically. But sakura Shook her head and stood up. Pulling the blond with her.

"I am sorry, But I have to find The Akatsuki." The room was silent. And Ino Stood there. Facing her.

"Why? Why do you need to?" Ino demanded. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but couldn't think of any thing reasonable to say, She really didnt know.

"I-I- d-don't know." Sakura mumbled feeling guilty. Ino tightned her fists and looked down.

"Then leave, now!" Ino spat out. The words hit Sakura like a whip and she felt her self being thrust towards the door. She felt sorry for Ino, Doing this again to her.

"I'll come to you Ino, I promise." Ino Turned around, ignoring her and Walking away. Sakura reached for Ino's shoulders and then swiftly turned her around. A moment of silent understanding passed between them, And Ino's anger Vanished. Sakura gave Ino a swift kiss on the check and then was gone, Sakura had gone in to the night to find the Akatsuki.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! i couldn't think of where to leave off so i decided here. Again sorry its been so long, I like to put off things to do others and then get back to it. : I will get the third chapter out as soon as possible though **

**(if i dont get side tracked by other fanfiction )**

**Gah. Please leave more reviews!! **


	3. Fell like Flame

**A/N okay. i haven't put a disclaimer in any of my chapters so here it is... i do not own any naruto characters. Even though i would like to and bend the show to my will... Any ways here is the 3rd chapter to Shadow of Secrets. i really don't know what to expect my self...**

**My inspiration though is Stephaine meyers twilight saga (pwnage) .Even though it might not sound like it. And i am trying to make this my longest chapter. Please i always ask leave me reviews and ideas! Enjoy!  
**

**Oh yeah when there is bold writing below that means it is changing P.O.V or skipping ahead.  
**_And when its italic they are thinking._

_A/N 2: **imre-editing this story: 12-15-09. For mr. lizzile.**_

* * *

It had been three nights since Sakura left Ino's, and now she wondered on the outskirts of a village she didn't recognize. She had almost given up on finding the Akatsuki'sorganization. Facing the fact that she was lost and had no trails on where to go, Sakura went in to the village to find a resting place.

She came across a hotel and checked in. Sakurawalked to the side of the desk to get her room key and then went off to the elevators. The doors were just sliding closed as she approached. _Thanks for holding the door. _She thought to her self. Sakura pushed the up button and had to wait. The elevator dinged once to indicate it was on its way back down. While on hold,She heard a door slam shut behind her and so she turned. She found man with a big coat on hurrying by,Like he was going to be late to some thing important. A part of his jacket had flipped up in his hate, and Sakura noticed a familiar cloak underneath.

A black cloak with recognizable red clouds was concealed beneath his outer jacket. The man stopped at the end of the hallway and looked around with a worried expression on his face. Finally he looked in Sakura's Direction and their eyes met. The man gazed at her for a minute and then turned away, back to what he was doing before.

Sakura heard a 'bing' behind her and the elevator doors lagged opened. She was still curious about the man when she pushed the number 3 button and reached her room. She turned to the lights and then let the room fill with color. There was a rickety bed off in the far corner, and windows facing out in to the forest. Pale yellow paint cracked along the walls, and stained carpet was below her feet. The room was stark with little or no decor. Just a old painting of The Sand Village hung on the wall. Sakura brought her bags to the small table and set them down. With nothing better to do, she decided that she could take a shower in the adjoining bath.

Sifting through her overnight bag, She plucked out her Akatsuki cloak. Sakuraheld the cloak in her arms. Staring at it. Suddenly her eyes widened. She hand up to he face and let in crash with her forehead.

_How could I be so stupid?! _she thought to herself, _I saw an Akatsukimember and didn't say anything! Damn. _Sakura turned towards the door and ran out, thinking she could catch him before he leaves. Again, Sakura waited for the elevator. Getting impatient while in wait, she played with a loose strand of her hair. _What will I say when I find him?_

The elevator opened and she quickly got in side and presses the button that would take her to the lobby. The doors reopened and she flew out on to the rickety tile. Sakura raced towards the front doors and fell out on to the dirt. Pushing her self on to her feet she looked around. She saw no one. It was late and everyone had probally already retired to sleep.

_Where could he be..._She quickly saddened knowing she had lost her chance to get back to the Akatsuki. The depressed pink haired woman made her way back inside to the elevator once more.

"Um, 'mam?" Sakuralooked up and stopped walking. Her eyes already had welled up with tears.

"That man, the one with the big coat, were you going after him? I could tell you his name..If you'd like?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She walked over to the tall woman behind the desk. "Okay what do you have?" She watched as the woman looked down at the files then shuffle through them.

"Aha. Here it is. It says his name was..." Sakurawas basically touchingcheek's withthe woman from her stretching over the desk.

"Itachi Uchiha." She handed Sakura the files. She eyed the suspiciously.

"Sasuke's Brother?" She whispered, disbelieving.

"Do you know where he was going?" Sakura asked in a urgent tone. The woman smiled politely.

"I am sorry miss. I do not have that information. All I know is that he works for a horrible clan....What is it called?" She shuddered and Sakura almost smiled. "The Akatsuki." The woman nodded and turned away to place the file back in the desk.

"I'll tell you of he comes back though" The Receptionist added.

"Um, Th-thank you." Sakura ran all the way until she got to her room. Shutting the door behind her Sakura flopped down on her bed.

Sakura groaned with frustration and banged her head on the pillow.

"Why am I so stupid!" She yelled out loud. Not caring if any one heard. Sakuralet her head rest, still going over the events of the past hour, Thinking of all of her mistakes and dumb thoughts. She came around to thinking that she needed to stop beating herself up and go to bed. Sakura stood up wobbling a little from a head rush, picked up her bags, and then made her way to the shabby bathroom. She opened the bag to the little selection of clothes that she had. Pulling off her pants, She heard a knock at the door,_ I wonder who that could be...T_he person knocked again.

"HOLD ON!" there was silence so Sakura just put on a big shirt that hung to her knees and walked to the door. She sighed when she opened it to see that no one was there. But she heard footsteps. Curious she stepped out in to the hallway to see who it was. Looking both ways and finding no one once more, she turned back to the room but was stopped. Sakura felt someone press their hand against her mouth, preventing her the chance to scream. She thrashed both-ways, reaching behind her to strike at his face, But her efforts were futile.

"Calm down." His voice was husky and familiar. Sakura felt his lips right at her ear. His breath on her face and then pressure on the back of her neck.

**Sasori:**

**"**You brought her back here!? Why? Are you stupid!? SHE CANT BE HERE!" I was screaming at no one in particular. "Were did you find her? I cant hurt her again! Do you understand?! And Pein-sama is going to kill us!"

_Why are they just staring back at me like I am the stupid one?!_

"I saw her at a hotel and was alarmed. So I signaled in Hidan and he helped bring her back here. Hidan Said that would be what You Wanted." I didn't answer. "Well, isn't it?" I heard Itatchi say from over where Sakura layed still unconscious. Hidan was standing over Sakura, looking down at her like a stalker about to get his prey. I felt like ripping his heart out and making him my puppet.

'NO! I never wanted this!" The room around me fell silent.

"Are you saying you don't want her?" Zetsu asked, Licking his lips and swinging his eyes over to Sakura. I turned.

"Zetsu you Freak. Of course I want her! Just not like this."

**XXX Sakura P.O.V XXX**

I was unconscious that doesn't mean I couldn't hear. So I listened hard and the tree's rustling under the feet of my were running through the trees, and he was discussing something with another man. _So there's two of them..._

"What? That was your plan! Take this unworthy woman back to the hide-out with us? ! You better not let Sasori see her. He'll freaking kill you!" _Sounds like Itatchi._

"I know." The other man Laughed. Obviously planning something, But there was no further discussion on the topic. I heard the wind, and this man's breathing. But nothing else. I decided to fall back to sleep.

"She cant be here!" It was Sasori's voice that woke me. I knew right away. i wanted to reach out to him, and make him explain everything, but i couldn't move. So I just listened on.. _But wait...Why did he not want me here! _

I tried once more to move my muscles nothing responded. I pleaded to my self to get up and prove him wrong. I know he wanted me to be here!

**XXX Regular P.O.V XXX**

Sakura lay on the bed not moving and partly oblivious to what was going on around her. her body was cold to the touch, and her face looked hollow and wan.

"Ughh.." Sakura tried to speak but slurred words came out. Sasori pushed past Zetsu to get to the barley concious girl.

"Sa-Sakura? do you remember me-my voice?" Sasori approached her, filling with hope. Finally, he could explain to her. Sakura slightly nodded in response. Sasori smiled and wrapped his hands around hers.

"Please, Leave us alone." The crowd left, and Sasori picked up Sakura and Headed for his room. Setting her on the bed, He layed down also, still holding her hand in his.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura opened her heavy eyes and looked around. The moon outside provided little light and Even tough she was dazed she knew where she was. Sakura felt a small smile pulling at her lips. She turned to her left to met Sasori's gaze.

"Finally awake?" Said the lazy drawl by her side. He smiled at her clueless expression and pinched her cheeks. She looked at him with troubled eyes. Playing mixed emotions on her face, finally settling on anger. Sakura sat up straight in front of him and slapped him. All the force and chakara in it Startled Sasori, and he raised his hand to his reddening cheek.

"WH-what was th-" A confused red head started but was silenced by a kiss. Sakura's lips crashing in to his was a good feeling after being apart for so long. He soon forgot the slap andd kissed her back, pulling Sakura closer. She hesitated not wanting to move.

"That was well-"

"Im sorry." She said and Sasori nodded in agreement. She laughed at his confused but contempt expression. His drowsy eyes looking her over and the shaggy mop for hair, that now hung almost to his lids. After there was a silence of just looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Sakura broke the stare first by looking away And towards the door. Sasori knew what was coming, so he pushed his self in to a sitting position, crosing his legs in front of Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura Finally choked out. It was all she wanted to know. This time though, she didn't cry. Sakura looked towards him with a quivering lip, but didn't cry. Sasori lifted his hand up to her face stroking her cheek. A soft smile played on his lips.

"I thought it was obvious why," Sasori soothed. His words were like silk in the air. Gentle and soft. He had pulled her close, and was now caressing Sakura in his lap, brushing her hair from her face. Sasori continued on.

"It was for you, Love. Both of the things I did were for you. I knew this relationship would work out. I knew it, but you couldn't realize that with..." He paused. "And then I understood I was just hurting you, and I didn't want to do that. Even though it would be tourtcher for me to be with out you, I had to." Sakura looked up. The red heads face was distressed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. understanding. He was filling the whole that had formed in her chest. And it happened so quick.

_Knock knock._

Sasori groaned and set Sakura on the side of him. Kissing her cheek before Rolling off the bed to get the door. But Hidan had bust in first, Probably growing impatient from waiting in the hallway.

"Pein-sama would like to see you," He eyed Sakura, drinking her in, then looked back to Sasori. "now." With that, the puppeteer smiled at Sakura and left. Sakura listened until she heard his footsteps disappear.

"Um hidan?" She looked towards him, for he had stayed in the door way while Sasori left. He scowled at her, and Sakura almost shyed away. " D-do you kn-know why he is being summoned?"

"Well," He looked her over "I think you know." Hidan left the room with a huff, slamming the door. Sakura rolled off the bed, banging in to the dresser.

"Ouch." She said aloud, rubbing her knee.

_Why would Sasori be in trouble because of me? I am i not supposed to be here? _She smacked her fore head and fell back on to the ground, grunting in frustration. She couldn't remember. Sakura looked around and found a old silk bag of kunai. She had seen Sasori with it many times before, and started to shuffle throught it. Something caught her eye and she pulled out a wickedly long, curved kunai blade.

_knock knock._

Sakura sat up straight. Still holding the kunai.

"Um, Who is it?" She asked quizzically. She waited for an answer and heard none. So she stood up and walked over to the door, placing her ear against it. Nothing. Sakura opened the door slowly, gripping the kunai.

"Heloo-o" She sang out in to the empty hallway. The House was silent. She couldn't even hear Hidan's obnoxious chanting. What's going on? Sakura knew she could never be to careful in this household, so She readied the kunai and stepped in to the hallway.

**XXX Sasori P.O.V XXX**

He knocked on the giant oak door slowly, dreading on what lay behind it.

_I don't know why I am being summoned. _He sighed when the door opened to reveal konan.

"Ah, Sasori. The Sunshine of my day." She said sarcastically as she glared at him. Sasori chuckled.

"And why do you think I have put this burden of coming to see me today on you?" Sasori thought for a moment, Looking around the large library/office.

"To be honest, I really don't know" Her glare grew colder. her eyes were piercing in to his head.

"YOU have brought that un-wanted GIRL back in to our lives!" With every word she took a step closer "How could you be so stupid! This is not okay!" She swung her hand in the air and smacked Him With all her might. Sasori tumbled to the ground.

Rubbing the forming welt mark he spoke up. "I did not bring her back here. I did not want her back here," He stood up looking konan right in the eyes, not intimedated " So do not punish me for some one Else's wrong." He turned to walk out the door.

"Um Sasori If you are going to that girl," She laughed bitterly, " Be careful"

Sasori turned "What Are you talking about?"

"Well lets say the Akatsuki doesn't welcome who is not welcome." Her laugh grew as she watched Sasori turn and run to the door.

**XXX Regular P.O.V XXX**

Sakura Found that no one was in he hallway nor the living room. She sighed and figured that she did not need her kunai, so she put it away. Turning back for her room, she heard some one gasping for breath. It sounded like they were in trouble. Sakura turned in all directions but found no one.

"Who's there?" She called out to what seemed like nothing. More gasping and short breaths were being taken, and the sound surrounded her. Sakura walked around the hallways, looking in rooms, until she found the source of the dying noises. Sasori's broken body was scattered on the ground. Blood covered the walls, and Sasori layed in the middle of it. Propped up half against the wall, falling over. His arm looked as if it had been savagely torn off and thrown against the other wall. Long, deep gashes covered his face, traveling to his neck, and poured blood onto the floor. Some of the fingers on his right hand were chopped off and placed in his lap. It looked like a scene straight from a horror movie. Sakura fell to her knees taking in the real picture. Sasori's stomach was sliced almost in half. He lay there by her knees now, in his own pool of blood. Sakura had put her hands over the many wounds, trying as hard as she could to cure them, nothing worked.

"Sa-Sasori!" She whimpered. He was gone. Leaving her alone once more, to wallow in the darkness.

_This is all happening again. _Tears rolled down her cheeks and she let them drop on to Sasori's body. She stared at his face hoping for some response, but there was none. Sakura jumped up to her feet and started screaming for help. None answered her. She started panicking.

From her parephials she saw that He moved. His arms twitching and then his legs. Soon his whole body was moving. She Backed up.

"Sasori?" His body was changing, rippleing like waves in harsh water. his face contorting in to diffrent faces. His body reconnecting itself, getting up. Sakura realized what was happening too late. She started to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"Got 'cha!" Hidan stood up and charged at Sakura With his scythe. She couldn't outrun him, and screamed in pain when she felt the blade cut across her shoulder blades. Sakura kept running though, not knowing where to go.

_What is happining!? How did he trick me so easily?!_She could feel the blood seeping into her clothes and running down her legs, leaving bloody footprints behind her. Finally, Sakura stopped to catch her breath. Bending over and putting her hands on her knees, wich was a bad idea. She had screamed again. The wound had ripped open some more, now running down her side. sakura was to weak to reach behind her and try to heal it. So instead She feel backwards letting the blood seep in to the carpet. She felt to the side and then put her hand to her face.

_The blood. The blood was every where. I must be dying. Am I? Will some one Save Me? _Sakura tried calling out but no sound. Her voice was cracking. No one came. She closed her eyes and let go.

**XXX Sasori's P.O.V XXX**

_What the hell is Konan thinking?! _He thought as he ran down the long corridor filled with many rooms.

_Should I call out for her? _He stopped. "SAKURA! SAKURA! IF YOU CAN HEAR me...please answer..." Sasori grew quite as he realized his callings were useless. He started running again.

_Dangit! Where could sh-!_ the confused red head looked down to see what he had slipped in. Red was all around him. He placed his hand in an saturated part of the carpet.

_Blood, _he thought. _What happened here? _Sasori looked up to see where he was. In front of Hidan's room._ Of course. _Sasori thought standing up and wiping most of the blood of his hands on to his jeans.

_I guess i should ask Hidan if he'd seen Sakura. _He reached for the door knob, leaving smear marks on the door.

**XXX Regular P.O.V XXX**

Sakura was re-gaining consciousness. She opened her eyes to darkness.

_Where the hell am I?! _She tried to reach up to her face but couldn't move her arm's. They were bounded behind her in thick rope to the back of a chair, her feet to the bottom. Sakura tried to move some more but felt emerging pain. Blood was oozing down her arm now.

_What just happened...?_She moved her knees and then felt the same pain. The chair had been designed to cut her everytime she moved. it was lined with razor blades.

"Where am I? Who's Here!?" Her voiced cracked and echoed back to her. She sat in silence for awhile, and then suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Well you have come too I see." Said a husky familiar voice. Hidan. She must be in his room, playing a pawn in one of his sadistic games.

"Where am I?!" She was on the verge of screaming after he didn't answer. Sakura heard him chuckle, now closer behind her. She almost screamed again.

"ANSWER ME!!" Hidan started laughing insanely. She heard the sharpening of tools behind her, and started to let tears run down her face.

"Cherry Blossoms are supposed to be sweet and innocent..." He lingered over to Sakura placing his hand over her chest, feeling for her heart. "That will change soon" She heard him start to laugh again but this time with a deadly intent. Sakura turned her head away and looked towards where the door should be. Shiny locks gleamed in the dark.

"AH! Isn't this just lovely!" He had sounded crazy now. "That innocence will be gone soon!" With that he plunged a knife to her leg. Sakura let out a blood curdling scream, and spat at Hidan. She could feel the immense pain running down her leg and through her stomach. She let another scream when he pulled the painful tool back out. She heard the blood drip on to the floor and looked after it. She could see nothing though.

"Why..?" Sakura whimpered quietly. Hidan slapped her using full force. Her head hit the side of the chair and in result her right cheek was cut and she had a swelling bruise on her left. She started to cry harder. Sakura could feel Hidan intently gazing upon her. He looked down towards the newly inflicted wound and plunged his finger in to in it. Pulling back out and licking the blood off. sakura cried out.

"I COULDNT HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" He grabbed her chin and jerked Sakura's head upward. She heard a crack and knew a blade had cut the back of her head.

"WHY!?" She raged. Hidan laughed on some more, then she felt him crashing his lips to hers. The taste of her own blood was in his mouth. He pulled back.

"HA! You need more anger!" He was still so close to her face. She let out a grunt filled with frustration and anger. Hidan moved his hand from the cut on her face, over her torn shirt, across her stomach and stopped at the knife he had rested on her thigh. Sakura's leg felt like it was on fire, she trashed her body to try to loose his grip, but this was a failure. She just got more cuts. Her arms were cut loose only to have them pulled out in front of her and over her knees. She heard another crack, and let out a whimper. Her back wasn't supposed to bend like this. Next, Hidan cut loose her legs, he propped sakura up straight and then pulled her legs out in front of her. Sakura yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!" She knew where she had got stabbed re opened and was bleeding again. Hidan pulled her by her feet of the chair not answering Sakura. Her head hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sakura blacked out. Hidan lifted Sakura bridal style and threw her on to his bed not really caring about Sakura's many wounds.

"Aw...Dang it..." He twirled a piece of sakura's hair in his fingers. " My little dolly is all worn out." He was now murmuring to hisself going around his room cleaning up. Hidan's heard the door knob on his door rattle. He tried to cover the door before anyone, especially Sasori, come through. He was to late.

He heard the deep intake of breath from the red head looking at the bloody room and then an even deeper one When he looked at the almost lifeless body on his bed. Hidan dropped the red soaked rags from his hands and rushed over to Sasori. Standing in the doorway Sasori pulled out a kunai and lunged at Hidan.

* * *

RAWR!! Sorry it took sooooo long. I get side tracked very esaily (Is that how you spell it? Oh well)

Please Please Please PLEASE! leave reviews.

I hoped you liked it, Especially the Hidan part : Baha. it was my fav.

I will start working on the next chapter and hope to get it up soon!

Saso-Saku-4ever.


	4. Finally

**Sorry it took so long for the last one to get posted. I am failing at writing ... T-T**

**But the support of my 2nd wifey is amazingly amazing so this chapter is dedicated to her, Ariel Moss.**

**OH YEAH! This story is kinda got some hints Of Hidan X Sakura I have noticed... But thats okay, Right?**

**Okay,So now on with the story!**

* * *

Sasori was limping down the hall way carrying Sakura's almost dead body back to their room. He once again reached down to check her pulse, the worried red head sighed when he felt a slow but steady thump. Sasori turned his head to see if they were still trailing blood, and they were. Konan was going to kill him. Once he was at the destined door, he shifted Sakura so he could open it. Kakuzu stood up out of his chair. He must have been fixing his stitches because his shirt was off. Kakuzu looked at Sakura then at him.

"Um," He started not really knowing what to say. Finally he nodded and as delicately as he could, took Sakura from Sasori's arms. Sakura was place on a hospital table at the side of the room.

"Sasori," Again he started, Then grabbed scissors, "What happened?" Sasori guessed he knew but answered anyways.

"Hidan intended to kill Sakura for Konan..." He watched as Kakuzu smiled at him then went back to Sakura, Cutting of her clothes. " Why are you smiling!? None of this seems funny to me!"

Kakuzu's Face turned serious as he scanned over Sakura's naked body. "I was going to say Hidan would never want to kill Sakura, But by the look of these injuries," He stopped and then asked Sasori leave the room. The tired red head sank low to the ground, placing his head against the cool wall. Soon Sasori's eyes grew heavy and he passed out.

**XXXXX**

Rough hands shook Sasori awake, startled he jolted up.

"Uh, Sasori-sama?" Kakuzu helped him to his feet.

"Yes, Kakuzu?" Sasori asked eagerly, wanting to know Sakura's condition.

"It was a success, she only needs a couple days of rest-" Sasori pushed Kakuzu aside and rushed in to his room to see Sakura. She lay on the hospital bed he left her on. There was only a little blood on the sheet that was draped over her body. Sasori leaned over to brush his lips across her, dry, pale ones. Sakura's eye lids fluttered but didn't open.

"Thank you so much Kakuzu. I am for ever in your debt." Kakuzu smiled,

"Ah. No problem." Together they rolled Sakura down the hallway. Sasori looked down to see a tear sliding down her check.

_I wonder what she is thinking about?_

They entered his room and carefully out her bed beside his. Sasori Watched Kakuzu stroll out of the room, and then looked at Sakura, she was just wrapped in a blanket.

He let his fingers trace her pale lips and the over her ivory eyelids.

"Just like a porcelain doll, So fragile but beautiful" Sasori murmured. He lowered his head to her check and kissed her tenderly. The red Head stepped back to look Sakura over.

_I think she might want some clothes_... Sasori walked over to her wardrobe, and picked out something his doll would wear. He picked her up with little effort, but still gently, letting the blanket slip to the floor. Sasori started with her under garments. And then slipped a pink and red lacey dress. It resembled he konoichi outfit she arrived in. Sasori then tied a red ribbon in her hair. Once again he stepped back.

" SASORI!" He was startled by the sudden outburst. It was Konan. Sasori strolled casualy out to the hallway after putting Sakura back on the bed.

"Yes, Konan-Sama" He bowed Sarcastically. She slapped him over the head.

'Sasori! Stop fooling around!" He heard the seriousness of her voice and stood straight, but grimmacing.

"Pein-Sama is to return in a few hours,"

Sasori smirked, "And What?"

Konan's face turned red with fury.

"He is returning, and he wants to make that _girl _an official part of the akatsuki." She said this trying to keep control, but failing miserably.

Sasori was shocked. "Re-Really!" He asked not believing.

"Yes. So make sure she is awake in," She looked up at the clock, "In 30 minutes."

" Yes, Konan-sama!" This time he bowed gratefully a turned back to his room hurriedly. Sakura still layed in the same spot, unmoving. He walked over an leaned by her ear,

"Sakura, Wake up my, cher-ry blos-som." Again Sakura eyes fluttered but didn't open.

**XXX SAKURA P.O.V XXX**

I could hear the wheels of the bed I was lying on, being rolled down the hallway.

_Why don't I just die? Why have the people that I love always save me_. She paused, _One I will never have back_... I could feel the tears form, and one slip away. Soon I was asleep, Dreaming of him.

"Cher-ry Blos-som" She heard whispered in her ear. Deidara! Her eyes wanted to open, to see his face again. To embrace him, smother him. But the voice didn't belong to him. It was the man she was supposed to hate.

She heard footsteps, still not opening her eyes. It was Konan.

"Is she awake?" She asked in impatience. I wondered why she wanted me.

"No Konan-Sama. But when she is ill bring her to you. " Konan Huffed and walked back out of the room.

Sakura felt a cold hand on her check, and this time she opened her eyes. A smile spread across Sasori's face.

"Finally" He said with relief. Then he looked at her quizzically.

"What is wrong Sakura?" He asked, then moving closer. She was at lost for words.

_What should I tell him?! Oh, nothing sweet heart just reminiscing about my true love?! Not that I don't LOVE ...Sasori..._ She lingered on the word love_. Do I really...?_

Sakura looked up in to Sasori's caring eyes. Incling her head, she lightly kissed him.

_Of course I do_.

**XXX Regular P.O.V XXX**

Sasori embraced his love.

"I have the GREATEST news Sakura!" Sasori's eyes were filled with hope, which made Sakura smile.

"What is it?" She was sitting up straight now, suddenly eager to hear the news.

"Well,' He said picking her bridal style, and spinning about, " Pein-Samma wants to make you an official member of the Akatsuki!" Sasori let his lips met Sakura's. He set her feet on the ground, but was still holding her close.

"Really?!" She asked, breaking the hold to look at him. She started jumping up and down filling with excitement.

"Finally", she sighed "When?" Sasori was laughing at her giddy-ness. He took her hands.

"Ha, calm down Sakura. When Pein-sama returns, Konan wants me to escort you down to his office" Sakura's smile faded.

"Where will you be?" She asked, a sad tone in her voice. Sasori gathered her in his arms once more.

"I, will have to get my cloak, as will every one else, and will be present with the rest of the Akatsuki." Saskura sighed.

"Okay.." Sasori kissed the top of her head in a comforting way.

"Well," He said pulling away but keeping a grip on her hand, "We need to go see Konan-sama" After grabbing his cloak, He pulled Sakura through the hallway. Passing A oak door, Hidan stepped out. Sasori stopped in his tracks grimacing at the jashinist. Hidan smirked and blew a kiss Sakura's way.

"Hidan..." Sasori growled, ready to strike him. Hidan's smirk grew in to a grin. Sakura stood behind Sasori, fearing for them both. Hidan landed forward, only to receive a blow to the face. He stumbled back wards, rubbing his jaw. Sasori turned to walk away, pulling Sakura along with him.

"Sa-sasori.." Sakura pushed herself closer to his side, wanting comfort. She turned her head to the side so she could see hidan's condition. He caught her eye and sneered, but then did an obscene motion with his hands. Sakura kept forward and shivered.

"I wont let that bastard hurt you again." Sasori announced in determination,They walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally they reached The akatsuki conference room.

"Sakura," he turned her so that she was facing him. " I hope this all goes well." Confusion crossed her face.

" Last time we did this, I didn't go so well." Before she could ask what he was talking about, He pressed his lips to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

**XXX Sakura's P.O.V XXX**

We soon had to break away for air. Sasori turned to the taunting doors, reaching fo the brass handles.

The doors opened with a low creak, Inside the Akatsuki was joined.

Sakura look at each of their expressionless faces, all of them the same. After staring, She heard footsteps approaching behind her. It was Hidan, late. He got in line next to Kakuzu.

Tobi waved Sasori over. Before leaving her, he leaned down and swiftly kissed her on the cheeck. He slipped on his cloak and then joined Tobi.

She was alone.

"Sakura," A voiced called to her from the left. She looked. It called again, this was the first time she had seen them together.

"come." She followed the voice and found Pein And Konan.

The Akatsuki watched and made a semi-circle around them. A light over head had turned on, shining directly where her and her elders where standing. For a while there was just silence while she stood there, wondering. Every ones eyes on her, judging, Summing her up. Was she really going to be okay? Sakura could feel her self shaking from anticipation and fear.

What was goig to happen?

* * *

**Ha! Since I am Lazy, ill stop her. Is this what you call a Cliff-Hanger in story?**

**My inspiration music; Four letter lie, IOSYS, Aqua, and Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**^^ I hope you like it so far! And please review! **

**It will be GREATLY appreciated!!**


	5. We'll be Okay

**okay! This chapter better end up being epic.... OR ILL CRY! I am trying to stay away from dialogue so... yeah. I think I am rushing the story... Do you?**

**PLEASE [[like always]] Review! It will be highly appreciated! And Criticize! tell me what I am doing wrong! And what you want to happen because I am Running on my day dreams. XD Okay Well enjoy!**

* * *

Looking around Sakura was starting to think this was a bad idea.

_Why is every one so emotionless?_

Pein Grabbed her arm a walked her to a glass cylinder. Smoke started pouring out of the container and surrounded Sakura. She turned to gaze at pein, suddenly feeling fatigued. The room around her was going it to a haze. Sakura tried fighting the drowsy feeling taking her over, but couldn't help it.

_What is happening?_

Trying to turn around toward Sasori, she fell to the floor. Sakura could make out small snickers in the group and grimaced. A blob of red and black was approaching her. She knew it was Sasori, and almost smiled, but her mouth wouldn't move. Sasori was stopped by Konan before he could reach her. this was the last thing Sakura saw before she let her eyes shut , and her body drift off in too unconsciousness.

**XXXXX**

"None of us had to go through that!" Sasori practically screamed at Pein and Konan, indicating to Sakura's limp body being prepared to be put through a ignition ceremony. Syringes were being plunged in to her body. Pein Just smirked.

"We need to make sure Sakura can endure, and that she wont end up betraying us! It's a...New technique." His sly smile grew. "And Besides, It seems like she enjoys near-death experiences."

Sasori turned to the window that faced the preparation room where Sakura was being kept.

_Lifeless_

The word he used to describe how she looked on the blood red table, hooked up to many life cords. Pein's words were ringing in his head. He was right, in the past year or so sakura had gone through alot. From losing a first-time love, to almost being killed by a religion obsessed maniac. Sasori sighed giving up. Turning towards the door, he caught a glimpse of konan's almost hidden face. Her eyes looked sympathetic. But He shook his head refusing to believe that.

Beyond Peins office door was a great spiral staircase, and to his left was a window that stretched far down the mahogany walls, facing in on Sakura and the medical nin.

_Sigh. _He couldn't do anything.

**XXX Sakura P.O.V XXX**

_I could feel the needles being inserted to my body, first my arms then my chest. Every poke and prick was sent to my brain in messages more complex then ever before. As if my sense were heightened. The pain was almost unbearable, but I could do nothing about it. Even though I was receiving messages, I couldn't send them out._

_I dont Want this._

**XXX Regular P.O.V XXX**

Sluggishly, Sasori made his way past the looming windows, Running his hand across them.

_Beep Beep Beep.._

Her pulse monitor could be heard from where he now stood looking in. He watched red line, losing track of time. Sasori came to his senses when the monitor hit a spike. Sakura's heart was struggling. The red heads eyes widened with shock, and he turned to find a door in, being unsuccessfull. So instead of further searching, Sasori lurched his body forward trying to break the glass. He hit it time and time again until he heard a faint crack. With a last final shove the glass shattered. Tiny fragments reflected the lights from the ceiling. He looked toward Sakura and the stunned medical nin then ran forward, glass crunching under his feet.

Sasori put his hands firmly on her chest, feeling for her heartbeat, because he couldn't quite believe the screen of the monitor at this point. Not his Sakura. Her heart was begining to quicken it's pace. The monitor rising and rising...

"Sakura!" Beads of sweat lined her forehead. He layed his hand over her frontal lobe, feeling for temperature. She was burning up, and this heat wasn't normally the result of most of the Akatsuki's poisons. The Sunagakure in him began to pulse. He hurried to the cabinets grabbing for various items. Anything to bring down her fever.

Anything, anything... Anything...

As he was about finished fishing through the many remedies, he heard her moaning and groaning. This worried him, under any other circumstances he would be in Pein's office, kicking the crap out of him because he had threatened the life of his partner, but she had a fever and the machine counting heart rates next to her was screaming for him to cure her! Cure her! Fast, fast! "This is going to have to work..." He thought aloud, and with a jar of red liquid, he turned around to Sakura. Sasori began adding the red substance to her IV. The red medical remidy blended into the clear medicine quickly, flowing into her arm, and trough her blood stream. Not quite satisfied, Sasori pulled up a chair and sat next to Sakura's bed in the infirmary.

Her fever died down but a bit after a few hours. This pleased Sasori, she was getting better, but she wasn't getting better fast enough.

His anger returned. "Come here!" He pointed at one of the near medical nin. For a second, they stood there, neither moving. Fed up, Sasori pulled the medical nin closer by the collar on his white suite. The nin gasped while being lifted on to his toes. He looked to Sakura and then Back to Sasori, eyes buldgeing out of his head.

"Tell me how to help her!" The man shook his head as if he didn't know. Sasori's faced flushed with frustration. "How dont you know! Your a medical nin for christs sake!" He threw the medical nin to his left, letting him fall. The nin sat there and then looked at Sakura's monitor, and sighed. Sasori followed the mans eyes and saw Sakura had improved slightly. He smiled and put his hand on her head again and felt the coolness unlike before. A soft simle had formed on her lips. Sasori sat the staring untill he heard glass crunghing behind him, he turned to see pein standing the with a pure look of displeasure on his face. Sasori turned back to Sakura to stroke her cheek.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Pein asked, surprising Sasori with how angry he was. Sasori didn't turn around though, he kept his eyes on sakura.

"Sasori!" Pein reached out and grabbed Sasori and spinned him around so they were face to face. He let his hand slip from Sakura. Pein had a tight grip on Sasori's left shoulder, and with his free hand, punched Sasori in the adommin with as much force as he could conjure up. Sasori doubled over and began coughing. Pein stepped back and shook his head and left Sasori standing there, his head between his knees.

"What were you thinking?" Pein asked alittle more softly this time. Sasori looked at him with a somber face, void of all emotion. He could feel a large bruise forming under his shirt. There was a silence between the two. Pein took one step forward and Sasori turned away. Facing Sakura again, he grabbed her hand. The smile was gone from her lips as if she sensed something was wrong.

"Its okay, my love." He brushed back her hair from her forehead. Pein reached forward and grabbed Sasori's arm once again. But as he pulled him away, Sakura reached out and grabbed Sasori's other hand. In shock Pein let go. Sakura tugged on the red heads arm until he was at her side again.

"N-no Deidara....please....Dont go.." Sasori's face twisted in to a look of shock then anger, and finally sympathy.

"Sakura its me, Sasori." Sakura's grip tightened.

"NO! I need Deidara!" Her eyes had opened now, and she had sat up. The tubes and cords in her arms being pulled out. Sasori looked at Sakura, his face filled with hurt. He pulled his hand out of hers. Sasori stepped back next to Pein and took a closer look at Sakura. Her eyes were repetidly diallating and looked a dull green instead of the vibrant orbs he was used to. Sasori looked at Pein who was just as in shock as he was. He turned to Sasori, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, now that you have interrupted the practice, we'll have to see if she even remembers anything about her present life." Pein's smile widened at the thought and he started turning away.

"Wait!" Sasori exclaimed, "this is your fault!" Pein stopped and turned.

"I am not to Blame." And with that Pein was gone and the medical nin followed. Sasori took a minute to sort his thoughts and walked back to Sakura. She still sat there looking confused. He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her labored breathing. She looked up at him. Something about her looked distant.

"S-sakura?" She didn't respond.

**XXX Sakura P.O.V XXX**

I could feel the burning sensation from where the needles had fallen out of my arms. I dont why but I knew he was there, with me. I had to make sure he wasn't going to leave me, but when I opened my eyes, I cant even remember where I am or who this man sitting with me is. He is Saying knows me, Calling my name. Stroking my face and hand. I feel like know him. I look at this red headed man closely. He bowed his head, cradling it in his hands. Why is he so upset?

"Dei-deidara..?" Is all can say. I dont know why, but that is the man i was longing to see. The red head looks at me again, more fire in his eyes now.

"Why cant you remember me? Please Sakura! I need you!" I shook my head, but something clicked. "I love you Sakura." His lips moved toward mine and kissed me softly. I felt my eyes widened. Sasori looked down then back up smiling, our faces not far apart. I was looking Directly in to his familiar eyes. A glimpse of some thing flew before me. I couldn't make it out.

"Sakura cant you remember now? I am Sasori.." I cocked my head to the side and closed my eyes. I felt Sasori move his legs so he was sitting completely on the bed with me. I opened my eyes and was crawling closer to me. He stopped when one of his legs were in between mine, and the other behind him. He put his hands at the top of thighs, resting them there. A wave of warmth moving over my body. I was slowly forgetting about the man I had woken for.

"Sakura please," He inched closer, " Remember me.." His warm breath was on my face, but I didn't move. Not entirely sure about what to do. Just sitting there made him advance on me. Sasori moved closer, now putting both knees on ether side on my thighs, and pressing his chest to mine. My breathing quickened with his. It didnt feel quite real when his warm lips kissed the hollow of my neck and stayed there. I leaned in to him more and he called my name. Then suddenly Backing away, and he looked at me. I blinked. All my memories came flooding back., almost instantly. Every thing that has happened up untill now came back, over filling my mind.

"Do you remember now?" He asked quizzically. When I didn't answer he turned to get off the bed. Once up, he started walking away. He didn't look back and My mind panicked. I wanted him back over here with me. I felt like I needed to love him. Wanted to love him. I turned to face him and opened my mouth to protest to his leaving.

"Sa..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't speak. He stopped and turned his head to the side.

"What was that?" He asked. I saw his smile and blushed. The need for him was building up in my chest

"I guess it was nothing.." He started to walking again. I knew he was toying with me, But I Couldn't help it. Trying to swallow the lump in my throat but I couldn't keep the tears in.

"Sa-Sasori.." I whispered. He Stoped once again and turned towards me. "Yes?" He could see the tears flowing freely now. I wiped my face. Sasori walked closer, each second his steps getting faster. Soon he was right in front of me. I pulled back a little but he put his hand at the small of my back to keep me where I was. His mouth was at my ear.

"What were you gonna say, Sakura?" he asked, His voice low and seductive. My face flushed.

"Sasori...I...Can," I could feel his smile on my face. "Remember You."

Sasori pulled me closer than ever.

"Oh my Sakura, Sakura!" He exclaimed, then his mouth crashed in to mine. At first i was shocked, but then a tingle spread through my body, making me limp in his arms. Sasori pulled away to take a breath, a smile filled his face. " You know, You really cry too much." I laughed a thin laugh as he wiped my cheeks. Again Sasori was on my hospital bed kneeling in front of me.

"I am sorry Sasori.. I didn't mean anything I said before." I Looked away and he caught my face, pulling it back towards him.

"Its okay, you were confused and hurt..We'll be okay Dont worry." I arched up my head to kiss him. His Face was Beaming as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He was leaning towards me but I stopped him, pointing to the windows. Sasori shrugged,

"Let them watch.." I laughed and Slowly we fell back to the bed, him on top of me. For a second my breath caught. But then I relaxed in to him, feeling the warmth take over me. I moaned and fell back against the pillow. Sasori leaned over me, his arms at my sides.

"Oh Sakura, I love you." The words filled me with reasurance, and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too, Sasori" He smiled and put his hands behind me, pulling the string that kept the medical blouse on me. Soon he slipped it off tenderly. He ran his lips ove my collar bone and down over my chest. And soon we feel in to our own rhythmic bliss.

* * *

**OKAY! How was that? Lol.**

**Thanks for helping me out wifey when I was stuck and thanks to those who reviewed. But if you havent reviewed yet please do!! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Hope to post more soon!  
~SasoSaku4ever.**

Return to Top


End file.
